The lord of the ¿Love? ¿Are Fucking kidding me?
by toraifosu no ivurin
Summary: Nuestro querido Legolas tenia un merecido descanso de las aventuras, pero algo nuevo empieza cuando una mestiza hija de elfos y hobbits llega ella hara lo imposible para no enamorarse de Legolas y su hermano Frodo le ayudara a Legolas a enamorar a su hermana y Gandalf a ella para evitar enamorarse pero ¿Detrás de esa pequeña hay un gran secreto. NO TAURIELXLEGOLAS
1. Chapter 1:Llegada a tierras elficas

**Amor Elfico **

**Holo como están traigo fanfic recién salido del horno y es sobre**___El Señor de los anillos _**y **_El Hobbit _**van a haber cosas con 0 coherencia o sentido común y va a ser la primera que se trate de Elfos o sea nada de **_Los Caballeros del Zodíaco_**. Capítulo Piloto, si leen y no dejan reviews lo continuare, si lo leen y hay mas reviews malos que buenos la historia será eliminada.**

_**Capitulo piloto**_

_Llegada a las tierras Elficas del Este_

_Legolas pov_

Que bueno es estar en casa extrañe estos bosques, pero me sigue gustando la aventura, ahi un pequeño claro en el bosque creo que ire a visitarlo.

_Fin Legolas pov_

Legolas empieza a caminar con dirección al claro y oye unos pasos que al parecer arrastran algo metálico pensando que era una de sus fans, se esconde en la cima de un árbol, pero pronto se da cuenta que estaba equivocado,y vio a un lobo o loba no lo distinguió pero vio a una mujer con apariencia humana pero no podría ser humana su piel era diferente y tenia una especie de tatuajes pero, no eran émonos de rodeos veamos que pensaba el lob

_Pov lobezno_

Mierda, que cansancio, correr desde Hobbinton hasta acá es jodidamente cansado, me dijeron que podría encontrar al príncipe Legolas,aquí, pero no hay nadie,¡MALDITA SEA! Uff asi que el es el princeso Legolas ya se yo donde recrear mi vista

_Fin pov lobezno_

El lob hizo una reverencia y Legolas se dio cuenta que ese no era un lob común y corriente,se acercó para acariciarle sus orejas y le dijo:Me llevare a tu jinete para a la mujer en brazos y la llevo al salón principal y se encontró a su padre con cara de aburrimiento mientras examinaba un pergamino muy viejo, y cuando su padre oyo los pasos de su hijo aparto la vista y vio que llevaba a una mujer muy pequeña en brazos y aparto la vista, frunció levemente el seño y puso los ojos como platos y se acercó a Legolas diciéndole: ¿Quien es?Legolas que estaba por responder lo detuvo el lob y lo miro con ojos cansados y suplicantes. La mujer volteo su cabeza y le miro a sus celestes ojos con una mirada dorada que ella poseía y por fin le dijo a Thranduil: Sálvenla. El puso a la mujer en brazos de su hijo y fue por una gema que Radagast, le había dado para casos especiales, el murmuraba una serie de cosas en elfico que Legolas no logro entender, y la mujer floto un poco, desapareció en una luz dorada, el lob se transformó en una pequeña para ser elfa pero muy grande para ser hobbit, tenia las orejas más puntiagudas era como una elfa en miniatura pero era algo morena y tenia los ojos entre abiertos y Legolas logro ver su color era café rojizo, y se volvieron grises cerro los ojos y se desmayó.

_Legolas pov_

Mierda esta chica es hermosa, pero que estoy diciendo, quiero decir tiene buen cuerpo tiene el vientre plano una mini cintura y para rematarlo tiene un rostro mas hermoso que el de Tauriel. Cuando subí la mirada un poco pude ver sus ojos, su mirada quedo grabada en mi retina. Baje por su rostro a ver sus pequeños y poco carnosos labios, que... bueno, las ganas de besarla no faltaron su finísimo cuello, su busto era intermedio quiero decir que para mi era perfecto le daba una apariencia tierna.

_Fin Legolas pov_

Thranduil sonrio burlonamente al ver como su hijo estudiaba con la mirada a la chica y le dijo: Tranquilo nada la va a matar. Legolas solo abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo muuuucho y le dijo : Ahi que llevarla a una habitación, para que descanse. El rey le dijo puedes llevarla a tu habitación-sonrio de medio lado- y vigílala para cuando asintio y se fue a su habitación pasaron horas y la chica no despertaba y luego del atardecer,Legolas se quedo dormido en la mesita de chica había despertado,y con la cabeza empezó a ver a todos lados y se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación de un chico.

_Mestiza pov_

Mierda ahora si estoy requeté jodida no puedo ni siquiera recordar porque diablos estoy aquí _**Estas aquí para buscar a Legolas **_**gracias conciencia**_** De nada**_. Bueno estoy en la habitación de un chico con un MALDICIÓN un chico, bueno al menos se que esta dormido y esta guapo el maldito, ha de ser Legolas tiene un rostro fino con los pómulos saltados y sus labios son carnosos por lo que puedo ver sus ojos son celeste claro _**Muy bonito y atractivo en un chico. **_**Conciencia cállate **bueno tenia tez blanca y cabello rubio, y por lo que la tela dejaba ver era algo musculoso pero no exagerando ¡uy! creo que ya despertó.

_Fin mestiza pov_

Legolas se despertó y vio que la chica lo estaba viendo sonrio y dijo: Veo que ya despertaste. Bienvenida a las tierras elficas del Este, soy ell príncipe Legolas un gusto señorita ... La chica levanto una ceja como esperando a que siguiera, Legolas le dijo: Es que no se su nombre ¿Me lo podría decir por favor? Ella le dijo: Un gusto conocerle mi señor Legolas- Legolas se ruborizó, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de respeto y ella prosiguió- Le ruego que disculpe mi mala educación yo soy ...

CONTINUARÁ

Listo mis criaturitas de La Comarca allí acabo el capi de hoy espero que les guste ya saben es capi piloto comenten no sean malosos

¡IVURIN SE VA! "salta por la ventana"


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Cómo conocí a una amiga?

**¿Cómo conocí a una buena amiga?**

_Holo mis bellos elfos y hola a mis bellezas de elfas nuevo capitulo. Me siento alagada con sus ningún comentario en serio son muy buenas personas _㈶6 _Riviews pido solo un hola aunque sea sino les mando a Jeff the killer para que los obligue_

_**¿Cómo conocí a una buena amiga?**_

Yo soy Ivurin Bolsón y he venido a darte un mensaje de Rivendell.__Legolas arqueo una ceja y la miro extrañado y le preguntó:¿Un mensaje de Rivendell? Ivurin asintio y se levanto de la posición en la que estaba acostada y le dijo: ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Lo ultimo que recuerdo haberme desmayado en una especie de sala del trono. Legolas le respondió: Efectivamente eso paso y te traje aquí, has pasado toda la tarde dormida. Ivurin sonrio de lado y le dijo: ¿Crees que no es cansado correr desde Hobbinton hacer una parada en Rivendell que Saruman te hallan emboscado y convertido en Lobo y que hayas vivido a base de ratas y tu ultima comida halla sido un pequeño lirón? Legolas la vio sorprendido y le dijo: ¿En serio hiciste todo eso? Ivurin asintió y ke dijo: Bueno ya hecho mi trabajo es hora de irme a Rivendell un gusto conocerte Legolas- Ivurin se levanta lentamente y abre mucho los ojos y se vuelve a tirar a la cama- agghh, mierda, que dolor maldito Saruman y su sello de oscuridad... Bueno creo que me veras aquí un buen tiempo. Legolas sonrió levemente y la morena le dijo: Oye ¿Habrá un lugar donde pueda tomar un baño? El le dijo: Si, puedes usar el del pasillo - Ivurin lo vio con signos de interrogación en los ojos y el le dijo- tercera puerta a la derecha. Ivurin sonrio y le dijo: Gracias. Y empezó a saltar como Luna lovegood, pero antes de salir del pasillo giro sobre sus talones y le dijo: Hay toallas ¿Verdad? Legolas asintio y le dijo: Te llevaran ropa limpia para que te cambies. La casi-hobbit sonrio y salio del cuarto, Legolas solo estaba algo ido y cuando se recordo de su sonrisa sonrio muy idiotamente y se quedo asi sin saber cuanto estuvo a si arreglo las sábanas de su cama y salio al patio.

_Mientras en el baño del pasillo _

Una sirvienta entro a dejarle a Ivurin la ropa y se quedo allí hablando con ella le empezó a caer bien y viceversa e Ivurin le preguntó: ¿Asi que Tasarin? Tienes un bonito nombre y te quisiera pedir un favor. Tasarin le dijo: Lo que necesites. Ivurin se mordió el labio inferior y le dijo: ¿Me podrás pasar una bata y una toalla por favor? Tasarin se levanto y le paso la bata y la toalla, Ivurin cubrió su mojado cuerpo y con la toalla seco su cabello y salio y cuándo vio la ropa no dudo en decir: Tasarin dime ¿No crees que esta exageradamente grande esto? Ella abrió mucho sus ojos y rio y le dijo: Para ti es enorme pero si quieres te traigo tijeras, hilo y agujas para que la adecues a tu gusto. Ivurin sonrio y le dijo: Gracias sabes pienso que este es el comienzo de una gran amistad. Tasarin e Ivurin salieron corriendo del baño Ivurin llevaba su cabellera mojada suelta y la toalla en el brazo derecho y Tasarin la llevaba por el brazo izquierdo y en el derecho llevaba la ropa. Llegaron a la habitación de Legolas y Tasarin saco agujas e hilo de su gabacha y unas tijeras de un escritorio, saco algo más... Un peine, Bolsón la miro extrañada y le dijo: Porque... Taasarin le dijo: Para arreglarte el cabello. Ivurin le dijo: No me eches la culpa si se rompe ¿Ok? Tasarin solo se rio y las 2 empezaron su labor, mientras hablan cosas tribales de chicas y mientras Legolas tomaba un baño para ordenar sus ideas y cuando entro el olor de menta y miel de abeja inundó sus pulmones (literalmente) y solo tomo una ducha rápida (Hagase notar que fue bastante tiempo porque Ivurin y Tasarin terminaron antes que el) Cuando el elfo iba a entrar escucho las voces de Tasarin e Ivurin diciendo:

Tasarin: Ivurin apurate que te tardas mucho en ponerte la ropa.

Ivurin: Créeme de 3 cosas saque el doble.

Tasarin: Haber ahora sal

Un silencio prolongado e Ivurin hablo.

Ivurin: ¿Te gusta?

Tasarin: Mucho sabes deberías ser sastre

Ivurin: A la que mi hermano se entera que soy sastre me encierra en la biblioteca hasta que me halla aprendido **todos** los libros de sastrería que hay, y cuando digo todos es porque son casi 20 volúmenes y todos _demasiado gruesos, _gracias pr acompañarme, necesito practicar arquería ¿Me podrías mostrar donde puedo practicar tiro con arco? Ya que me he estado oxidando al no practicar.

Tasarin: Esta bien.

Legolas oyó los pasos de las dos chicas y se separo de la puerta pero no contaba con que Ivurin saliera corriendo y cuando ella abrió de golpe la puerta principal del dormitorio chico con Legolas y de la velocidad y fuerza del choque Legolas cayo con Ivurin encima, y cuando se vieron a los ojos sintieron sus mejillas arder al nivel 12. Y Legolas poso sus manos en la cintura de Ivurin e hizo que esta se se estremeciera y ella puso sus manos sin querer en la parte de músculos que dejaba ver la bata la quitó y Tasarin no aguanto y se empezó a carcajear: JAJAJAJAJAJA parecen novios primerizos asi JAJAJAJAJA. Ivurin y Legolas se separaron muy rojos e Ivurin muy calladita llamo a Tasarin que recuperaba el aliento pero el que no hiba a respirar era Legolas pudo notar que la ropa de Ivurin era modificada tenia una pantaloneta que llegaba a la mitad del muslo y abajo un estuche para una daga una especie de falda que consistía en un cinturón de cuero negro y un gran pedazo de tela que llegaba hasta sus tobillos pero no cubría las piernas totalmente solo las cubría del lado izquierdo una tela que cubría sus senos y una especie de blusa blanca que cubría los hombros su cabello hiba trenzado y su fleco sobre salia en un sombrero que cubría su cabeza. Legolas suspirando se dijo: Yo solo se que si no fuera por Tasarin allí mismo la hubiera besado y se empezó a cambiar aun con nuestra pequeña mestiza en su cerebro y parte de su retina.

**CONTINUARÁ **


	3. Chapter 3: Soy un espíritu libre

**Soy un espíritu libre**

_Honolulú a todos les traigo un capitulo perdonen la demora._

_**Soy un espíritu libre.**_

Ivurin se encontraba haciendo la decisión mas grande de su estadía en las tierras elficas del Este... Que arco debería usar y al final se decidió por uno dorado, alcanzo un carcaj color café rojizo que casi era rojo, y unas flechas blancas. Asi que Tasarin como necesitaba matar el tiempo fue con ella y las dos estaban haciendo competencia de tiro con arco. Las 2 eran muy buenas pero Ivurin, era demasiado buena. Tasarin le dijo: Oye deberías competir contra Legolas, se que es muy bueno y nadie lo derrota. Ivurin lanzo una flecha que da justo en el blanco, le contestó: Sabes si el no viene no lo hago. Tasarin sonrio y oyo que alguien tocaba, dijo: Pase. Ivurin abrió mucho los ojos y dijo: ¿Q-que estas haciendo a-aquí?. El le dijo: Vine a retarte a un duelo-se acerca a ella y empieza a caminar en círculos alrededor de ella- La pelinegra responde con un semblante frio: Acepto tu duelo. Legolas empezó a preguntar: ¿Que prefiere hacha o espada, dagas o cuchillos? Ella dice: Se usar todos esos entonces no me importa lo que use. Fueron al campo de entrenamiento y Legolas le lanzó una espada con empuñadura morada y verde. Ella jalo unas dagas de empuñadura dorada, y un cuchillo de empuñadura negra, Tasarin les deseo suerte y se fue a sentar en unas gradas del lugar. Su pelea empezó Ivurin daba todo y Legolas la tiro al piso pero ella contraatacó con una patada estomago haciendo que el cayera de espaldas ella intento hacer fuerza con el arco Legolas que se defendía con los brazos ahora tenia a Ivurin en 4 patas encima de el y ella puso sus brazos a la par de su cabeza en una posición algo no lo se pero tenían la respiración agitada, ella lo dejo levantarse y le dijo: No lo haces tan mal pero tienes que cuidar tus brazos como cualquier arquero tus puntos débiles son los brazos y piernas se más... -de la nada sale a la par y le dice- rápido que el oponente. Ella salio y se fue al bosque y encontró el claro donde vio por primera vez a Legolas y se sentó en la orilla del lago y empezó a llorar diciendo: Porque nadie me toma en serio solo porque soy una chica no significa que siempre deban cuidar de mi... Solo piensan en mi como una futura esposa- se enjagua los ojos- Yo no dejare que piensen eso de mi- empieza a cantar-

_**The twilight glows bright on the Woods tonight not a Shadow to be seen.**_

_**A twilight of isolation and it's look like I control it.**_

_**The magic is howling like the dark storm inside, I tried to stopped it but I don't know how**_

_**Don't let them in, don't let he see**_

_**Be the good half blood you always have to be.**_

_**Conceal don't feel don't let him know, well know he knows**_

_Mientras con nuestro elfo favorito _

Donde se abra metido esta. Pensaba y del claro donde la vio por primera vez oyo una o voz _**Conceal don't feel don't let him know, well know he knows.**_

Se escondió atrás de un árbol y dijo: Esa es ... No imposible ¿Será que esta hablando de mi?

_De regreso con el musical_

_**Let it go**_

_**Let it go **_

_**Can't control it anymore**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Show them my power strengh**_

_**The wand is mine, that's all I need let the magic free.**_

_**Be a magician never bother me anyway.**_

Con su varita hace aparecer unas gradas de agua y la parte mas alta de enredaderas.

_**Is funny how some distance makes the shire see so small**_

_**And the brother that stopped me can't get to me at all**_

_**I'll go with them I'll go soon.**_

_**You can call me Ivurin Baggins, no law no rules for me.**_

_**I'm free.**_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go**_

_**I'm only half blood with magic**_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**Is my sword that you will face**_

_**Strong stand, never let me down**_

_**Let the light turn on.**_

_**I feel the power covering all inside me.**_

_**I'm starring to be the warrior in this episode.**_

_**The magic covers all and everybody is free.**_

_**No you don't want me go, I'm the rebel, now it seems.**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Let it go**_

_**I'm the magician of the shire**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Let it go**_

_**I'll be ending all this bad**_

_**Saruman, fear me now I'm gonna let you down.**_

_**Legolas hear me know!**_

_**Your opinon lo never bother me anyway. **_

Ella bajo las escaleras y las desapareció y dijo:

Ivurin: Legolas ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

Legolas sintió que el alma se le iba al piso del susto, le dijo:

Legolas: Lo suficiente, como para querer saber tu pasado.

Ivurin: No te quiero agobiar con mi historia...- vio que Legolas se sentaba y ella hizo lo mismo, y adivino el plan de Legolas- esta bien te la contaré.

-Todo comenzó en el viaje de mi madre, ella era Tirith Bolsón, que luego de casarse con Kili, sobrino de Thorin escudo-de-roble.

Legolas: Entonces ¿Tu madre era la otra hobbit, la que salvo a Tauriel, Fili,Kili y a Thorin de la muerte?

Ivurin: Si, pero dejame seguir

-Luego de la victoria de la batalla de los 5 ejércitos, los elfos de tu pueblo le concedieron a mis padres el don de la vida eterna, luego de eso se ganaron un montón de enemigos-.

Legolas:- ¿Cuáles enemigos?-.

Ivurin:- Secuaces de Sauron, a los años me tuvieron a mi, al principio vivi en Erebor, según Tio Bilbo mi padrino era Thorin y mi madrina Tauriel, pero no vayamos a eso, cuando apenas tenía unos meses de nacida, mis padres se enteraron que iban a atacarlos para asesinarme, porque sabían que si mis padres vivían no habría oportunidad. Y así lo hicieron, mis padres tomaron un par de caballos y fueron a Hobbinton. Tio Bilbo me recibió, y me cuido como si fuera su hija, y al final me termine enterando que mis padres habían muerto, pero no lloré estoy agradecida con ellos por salvarme-. Ella sonrio y continuo: -No te preocupes, ya lo supere-.

Legolas: -Lamento que por mi curiosidad, hallas recordado eso-.

Ivurin: -No me importa, era necesario o acaso tendrías a una total desconocida como refugiada- Legolas nego sonriendo- eso me temía-.

Ivurin y Legolas se sumieron en un silencio, Ivurin se la pasaba viendo el cielo. Hasta que Legolas se le quedó viendo, Ivurin le dijo

Ivurin:- Oye, que tanto me vez-.

Legolas se mordió el labio inferior y sin rodeos le dijo:

Legolas:- ¿Porqué no querían que fueras a ese viaje?-.

_CONTINUARÁ_

_**Hola mis criaturitas de la Comarca, espero que estén bien escribo esto para decirles que... Gomenasai (perdón en japonés) es que en primer capítulo escribí **__llegada a las tierras elficas del este__** y bueno era del **__Norte, __**me di cuenta leyendo el **__**señor de los anillos: La comunidad del anillo **__**y la cosa es esta que Legolas viene del bosque negro y eso está en el norte y bueno si no me creen busquen en su Tolkienpedia, más cercana XD.**_

_**Ivurin se va "salta por la ventana".**_


	4. Chapter 4: Conozco a un amigo

Capitulo 4

_Me encuentro a un amigo de mis padres y la misión da inicio_

_..._

-¿Por qué no querían que fueras?- dijo Legolas sin rodeos.

Ivurin:- Por cosas muy personales que mi hermano se toma muy en serio-.

Otra vez un silencio incomodo y ahora si en serio nadie hablaba, el ambiente del claro era bastante tranquilo, una leve brisa mueve a las hojas verdes de los árboles el lago era pasivo, un sentimiento de paz invadió el lugar hasta que:- ¡Ivurin! ¡Legolas! ¡Chicos vengan!-. Sono la voz de Tasarin en el bosque.

Ivurin y Legolas se miraron cómplices, mientras pensaban en la cara de Tasarin, cuando no los encontrara, los gritos de Tasarin se fueron incrementando su volumen debido a la cercanía, Ivurin dijo:- Nos vemos después-. Y acto siguiente desapareció con un chasquido seco. Legolas quedo con cara de _What the heck? _Cuando llegó Tasarin muy roja del cansancio de correr y correr sumándole el gritar como loca. Tasarin le preguntó:- ¿Do-nde esta uff... Ivurin? Gimli la está buscando-. Ella intento recuperar el aliento-. Legolas le respondió:- Se acaba de ir y no se donde podría estar-. Tasarin puso cara de dolida y le respondió-: Cuando la encuentre la mataré-. Se fue dejando al príncipe elfo solo otra vez, él se fue.

_**O.o.O**_

Ivurin caminaba algo pérdida, daba la impresión que tenia la cabeza en otro lugar, y no se dio cuenta que alguien iba en su mismo camino y chocó con ese alguien haciendo que ella se cayera.-Uh.. Que daño-. Dijo ella sobándose la espalda y vio que una mano se tendió a ella, la tomo y la ayudaron a levantarse ella seguía sin percatarse quien era dijo:- muchas gracias...- le vio el rostro a quien le había ayudado era un enano pelirrojo bastante gordo. El enano le dijo:- de nada ehh... Señorita ¿La conozco de alguna parte?-. Ella le dijo:- No, tal vez me está confundiendo con alguien-. El enano analizo su rostro, Ivurin se se sintió algo incomoda, finalmente muy sorprendido dijo, casi a los 4 vientos:- Como no me di cuenta antes.- dijo el enano- Eres la viva imagen de Tirith, pero tienes los ojos de Kili ¡Eres la hija de Durin!- Ella abrió mucho los ojos y con mucha preocupación le dijo:- ¡Shhhh! Nos encontramos en el reino de los elfos del Bosque Negro, no deben saber quién soy.- Dijo Ivurin, ella frunció el ceño y muy extrañada se animo a continuar- .Una pregunta existencial ¿Cómo sabe quién soy?-.

- Se porque sus padres y mi padre se conocieron- le respondió calmadamente-Mi padre es Gloín-.

Ivurin cerró los ojos y empezó a repetir:- Gloín, Gloín,Gloín... Yo sabía quién era es... ¡Un miembro de la compañía de Thorin escudo de roble! Entonces tu haz de ser su hijo, Gimli El Enano-. Le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Efectivamente ese soy yo señorita Bolsón- Le dijo Gimli- Pero ¿Cómo mi nombre?-.

-Frodo- dijo Ivurin como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Gimli solo rodó los ojos y pregunto:- Pero ¿Qué la trae tan cerca de Erebor?-. Ivurin se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo desvió la mirada de Gimli y al final respondió

- Una misión encargada por Lord Elrond, por eso le pidieron que viniera. Pero es más por pura seguridad, que por otra cosa - Aparto la mirada de Gimli, de nuevo-y también no me vayan a asesinar, y por Legolas Hoja Verde-.

- Eso explica todo-Gimli iba a abrir la boca para preguntar e Ivurin le interrumpió:- Te darán detalles en el Consejo de Elrond, me tengo que ir recuerde llegue lo más rápido que se pueda- Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar de regreso- Nos veremos de nuevo Gimli El Enano-.

-Hasta luego- en susurros continuo- Hija de Durin-.

_**O.o.O**_

Tasarin seguía corriendo de regreso al castillo, pensó:-_Maldita sea Ivurin cuando te encuentre te mato_-. Siguió avanzando como el viento hasta que vio una silueta salir del castillo y cuando la vio, corrió, corrió y corrió como el viento Tiro al Blanco.

-¡Ivurin!- grito Tasarin- ¡Hey! ¡Hazme caso de una vez!-. Acto seguido, Tasarin se lanzó a la persona y esa persona solo atino a decirle:- Por Barbol... Tasarin en ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?-. Tasarin rio por la cara de dolor de... ¿Legolas?-. Tasarin solo se puso roja de solo pensar que le había gritado Ivurin a Legolas, Legolas le dijo:- Oye ¿Por qué estas roja como tomate?-. Tasarin se sentó en el piso y le dijo:- ¿Quieres la verdad o la quieres suavizada?-. Legolas cruzó los brazos y alzó una ceja:- La verdad-. Tasarin agachó la mirada y le dijo:- ¿Recuerdas que estuve buscando a Ivurin?-. El la miro extrañado y respondió:- Si pero, que tiene que ver eso-. Tasarin dijo:- Legolas... Te dije Ivurin-. Legolas la miro feo y salio una gotita al estilo animé y dijo:- Me dijiste Ivurin ¿Ya mi amiga de la infancia de confunde por una chica?-. Cosa que ella lo miro como perrito pidiendo perdón, Tasarin se levanto y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo Legolas la aceptó. Ivurin los miraba divertida y les dijo:- Muy bien, interrumpo o los dejo solos-. Tasarin se puso más roja (Si eso fuera posible) y Legolas parecía rábano con insolación y Tasarin le dijo:- Pero ¿Qué?-. Legolas solo levanto una ceja y la vio feo, a la mestiza no le importó y dijo:-Legolas quisiera hablar contigo-. Tasarin la vio acusadoramente y la otra le pedía perdón con la mirada y ella dijo:- Me iré por si quieren aclarar algo o solo si necesitan privacidad-.

_**O.o.O**_

Se dio media vuelta y entro al castillo, cuando iba a doblar la esquina otro elfo la detuvo y le dijo:- El Rey Thranduil te llama Tasarin-. Tasarin le dijo:-Esta bien, dile que en un momento llegare-.

-No será necesario Tasarin-. Dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Tasarin se le helo la espalda y cuando volteo hacia atrás abrió los ojos con impresión, el rey Thranduil se encontraba detrás de ella. Se arrodilló en señal de respeto y con la cabeza gacha dijo:- ¿Para que me necesitaba? Rey Thranduil-. Thranduil sonrió levemente por la eficiencia de los sirvientes.

-Tasarin, levántate, no es necesario- dijo Thranduil muy extrañada, se levanto lentamente y miro al rey a los ojos.-Ven, acompáñame te tengo una misión-. El empezó a caminar hacia la sala del trono y Tasarin lo siguió.

_**O.o.O**_

-Legolas-Dijo Ivurin-Tienes un llamado de Rivendell, Lord Elrond te necesita piensa hacer otro Consejo como el que hicieron para crear la Comunidad del Anillo-.

Legolas le vio a la mestiza desconfiado. Sin embargo algo le impulsó a creerle y pregunto:-¿Cuándo?-. Ivurin muy seria dijo:-A más tardar en una semana-. Legolas asintió y luego Ivurin preguntó:- ¿Se enojó Tasarin?-. Legolas sonrió y dijo:-¿Qué no vistes la mirada que te echó?-. Y no lo soportaron más y se desternillaron de risa.

_**O.o.O**_

-A si que ¿Elrond me necesita?- Dijo Tasarin-Pero... ¿Para que?-. Frunció el ceño y muy extrañada seguía repitiendo lo mismo, Thranduil que iba a dejar a Tasarin sola para que asimilara todo le dijo:- Si puedes empieza tu viaje esta noche, tendrás el placer de hacer tu viaje en compañía-. Thranduil salió de allí, dejando sola a Tasarin.

_**O.o.O**_

-Mi ropa, la varita- dijo Ivurin- Gracias madre...-Su voz se quebró por un momento, sacudió su cabeza y siguió haciendo el inventariado- Dejémonos de romanticismos, comida y agua para 3 días, mi arco, el carcaj, los cuchillos, y Sombra Helada- luego del inventario lo metió todo en una pequeña mochila de cuero café, y empezó a colocarle la silla a la yegua. Sonaron unos pasos y alguien iba a entrar a la caballería, Ivurin se quedo estática, esperando que entrara alguien, y de la nada...

-¡Ivurin!- fue el grito de impresión de Tasarin.

-¡Tasarin!- grito Ivurin asustada

-¡Shhh!- dijeron ambas y Tasarin se animo a preguntar:-¿Porqué te iras?-. Ivurin explico toda su misión y Tasarin se quedo boquiabierta, no podía creer que una pequeña mestiza pudiera haber hecho todo eso. Ivurin también preguntó desde la montura de su yegua:-Y tu ¿A donde vas?-. Tasarin se subió a su caballo y respondió:- A Rivendell, igual que tu-. Una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ivurin y preguntó:- ¿Nos vamos ya?-. Tasarin asintio y ambas emprendieron el camino hacia Rivendell.

**...**

Gracias por leer ㈳5 este cap va dedicado a _Darkosenko_ y a _Tarumi _gracias por seguir este fanfic y por tenerme paciencia. Nos veremos luego mis criaturitas de la Comarca.

¡Ivurin se va! "salta por la ventana".


End file.
